The Greatest Rugrat
by TCKing12
Summary: 20 Rugrats/All Grown Up characters become contestants in a new game show that is called The Greatest Rugrat! The viewers (which are the readers) can vote in the reviews to get their favorite characters in the final and win the amazing prize of a million dollars! Zack Wehrenburg is owned by Celrock, Jesse J. Barrow is owned by Jesse Barrow, and Dana Randle is owned by El Nugget.
1. The Contestants

**Chapter 1: The Contestants **

_"Location: Modesto, California, September 5th 2037"_

In a building that was used for game shows, in one of the rooms, an audience waited excitedly because a new gameshow was about to begin and it was called The Greatest Rugrat!

Suddenly, the lights in the audience went off and some spotlights shined on the middle of the stage.

_"And now, we welcome you to... The Greatest Rugrat!"_ an announcer said.

The audience went wild and cheered loudly.

"Please welcome your hosts, Dr. Werner Lipschitz and Jonathan Kraskel!" the announcer said.

Dr. Lipschitz and Jonathan got on the stage and stood in the middle of it.

"Welcome to the first episode of The Greatest Rugrat, where 20 people will fight it out to be called the Greatest Rugrat!" Dr. Lupschitz exclaimed excitedly.

"Ugh, so we really have to be co-hosts?" Jonathan asked.

"YES! NOW GET ON WITH IT!" one of the producers shouted.

Jonathan groaned.

"Now, let's meet our contestants!" Dr. Lipschitz said.

Dr. Lipschitz took out a list of names and he started saying the names of the contestants.

"First of all we've got one of The Rugrats oldest friends and the King of The Confederacy. It's Peter (Me) Albany!" Dr. Lipschitz said.

Peter walked on and waved.

"Next up, we have Tommy Pickles." Jonathan said.

Tommy walked on and stood next to Peter.

"Next up, the Queen of The Confederacy. It's Kimi Watanabe Albany." Dr. Lipschitz said.

Kimi walked on and smiled and winked to the audience.

"Next up is Dil Pickles." Jonathan said.

Dil walked up on stage, smiled, and waved at the audience.

"Next up is Susie Christianson!" Dr. Lipschitz said.

Susie walked up to the stage and she smiled.

"Now, you hate her since she's a horrible selfish brat! It's Dana Randle!" Jonathan said.

Dana walked in like a diva and rolled her eyes while sighing.

"That's six contestants revealed so far. Now it's time to introduce number 7, which is Princess Abigail Watanabe Albany of The Confederacy!" Dr. Lipschitz said.

Abigail walked on and posed like a model, while the audience groaned.

"That's not how you pose!" Dana said.

Dana then posed like she was the sexiest thing alive.

"Why wasn't I brought on before this excuse of a human being?" Abigail complained while pushing Dana over while the audience, contestants, and hosts laughed. Abigail then said "And by the way, Dana, I am so much of a better model then you!".

Dana glared at Abigail.

"You better watch what you say, little girl!" Dana snarled.

Dana then walked back over to the other contestants.

"Now it's time for someone who made their first appearance a month ago in August. It's the Shadow!" Jonathan said.

The Shadow walked on waving while Abigail narrowed her eyes at her.

"Why do we have her here?" Jonathan asked a producer.

"That's because she and Abigail will argue and more people will tune in to watch! Now get on with it!" one of the other producers replied.

Jonathan groaned and went back to the show.

"Now, the next 3 contestants are Chuckie Finster, Phil Deville, and Lil Pickles." Dr. Lipschitz said.

Chuckie, Phil, and Lil walked onto the stage and they waved at the audience.

"That makes 11 contestants. So far we've got 9 more to introduce!" Dr. Lipschitz said.

"The next 5 contestants are Angelica Frunkin, Harold Frumkin, Nicole Finster, Wally Deville, and Wendy Pickles!" Jonathan said.

Angelica, Harold, Nicole, Wally, and Wendy walked onto the stage and stood in a line with the others.

"Next up are Zack Werhenburg and Jesse Barrow!" Dr. Lipschitz said.

Zack and Jesse walked onto the stage and they waved at the crowd.

"Next up is Prince George Watanabe Albany of The Confederacy!" Jonathan said.

George walked on stage and stood with the other contestants.

"And the last contestant is Sanannah Shane." Dr. Lipschitz said while everyone watched in suspense.

Angelica sighed as Savannah walked onto the stage like a diva and blowing kisses to the audience.

"Great. Now Savannah is here." Angelica muttered to herself.

"So, now that we've got our contestants, we've got the first task for the contestants in the next episode of The Greatest Rugrat, where everyone will decide which team they are going to be in! Join us next time on The Greatest Rugrat!" Dr. Lipschitz said.


	2. Team Modesto And Team Richmond

**Chapter 2: Team Modesto And Team Richmond**

Now just so you know, there will be no elimination in this chapter because teams are being chosen! Elimination will start in the next chapter.

_Contestants: Peter, Tommy, Kimi, Dil, Susie, Dana, Abigail, the Shadow, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Angelica, Harold, Nicole, Wally, Wendy, Zack, Jesse, George, Savannah_

_Eliminated: None_

* * *

><p>"Welcome back to The Greatest Rugrat!" Dr. Lipschitz announced.<p>

"I'm your host, Jonathan Kraskel, and this is my co-host, Dr. Werner Lipschitz! Jonathan announced.

"Last time, we met all 20 of our contestents. Now, let's get on with the task which is called 'Drenched in Water'!" Dr. Lipschitz said.

"The contestants will have to fight with water guns!" Jonathan said.

"If you get hit, you're out! Now let's get ready to Water fight!" Dr. Lipschitz said.

* * *

><p><span><em>"Location: Richmond, Virginia, September 5th 2037"<em>

The contestants were taken to Richmond and barriers were put up to signify where the battlefield was.

"3, 2, 1, GO!" Dr. Lipschitz and Jonathan said in unison.

The battle started.

"First things first!" Kimi said.

Kimi and all the contestants (apart from Dana) shot at Dana, making her fall over crying.

"Dana's out!" Dr. Lipschitz said.

Phil was about to shoot water at Lil, but Tommy jumped in front of her and he got hit instead.

"Thank you, Tommy!" Lil said as she smiled and kissed Tommy.

Suddenly, George shot water at Lil and she was soaking wet.

Phil went to high five George, but George shot him.

"5 are out!" Jonathan said. Jonathan laughed and whispered "Weaklings!".

"Hey, Peter!" Angelica said as she smiled evilly.

Angelica shot at Peter, but Peter dodged and shot at Angelica, hitting her perfectly.

"Oh my!" Angelica muttered.

Angelica sighed dramatically and pretended to faint, landing on George, who fell over as well.

"Hey! Watch where your going!" George yelled.

Peter then shot George and he yelled angrily.

Kimi hid behind a tree, being cautious. Suddenly, Dil lifted himself out of the tree upside down and shot Kimi, hitting her in the face.

"Oh no!" Kimi exclaimed.

Kimi sighed and walked away from the battlefield.

"13 remain!" Jonathan said as he scoffed some popcorn into his mouth.

Harold and Dil shot at each other, hitting both of them at the same time.

The Shadow and Wally had come into each other's view. Wally shot at the Shadow, who dodged and shot at Wally, just missing her. Nicole shot them both and they groaned while walking off together and sighing.

Chuckie was behind Nicole and he shot her.

"Just 8 remain!" Dr. Lipschitz said.

Savannah was waving at the audience and blowing them kisses and Zack shot her and Wendy shot him and Peter shot her.

"3 go down!" Jonathan said, excited and running out of popcorn.

Peter then shot at Susie, who was sneaking behind him. Abigail started skipping along the battlefield, when she was shot by Jesse.

Chuckie looked around cautiously and then he was suddenly shot by a jet of water from Peter.

"SUDDEN DEATH!" a voice said.

It was Peter Vs Jesse.

Jesse shot at Peter, but Jesse missed. Jesse continued to shoot at Peter until he ran out of water. He was then hit by Peter.

"AND PETER WINS! Peter is one of our captains and so is Jesse!" Dr. Lipschitz cheered.

"Now it's time for the captains to choose their teams! Peter picks first because he won the challenge!" Jonathan said.

"I pick Kimi!" Peter said.

Kimi walked over and she kissed Peter on the lips.

"Jesse, your turn." Jonathan said.

"I pick Zack!" Jesse said.

"I choose George!" Peter said.

"I choose Tommy!" Jesse said.

"I choose Chuckie!" Peter said.

"Because I'm so bad, I choose Angelica!" Jesse said

"Wow, how fun!" Angelica said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"I choose Harold." Peter said.

"I choose the biggest brat here!" Jesse said. His eyes then widened and he said said "Oh, I forgot Dana was here. I meant Savannah!".

Savannah walked to her team and slapped Jesse as she walked past.

"I choose Abigail." Peter said as Abigail squealed with excitement.

"I chose Susie." Jesse said, looking through the contestants left.

"I pick Nicole." Peter said.

"I choose Wally." Jesse said.

"I choose Lil." Peter said,

"Phil." Jesse said.

"Peter, you can pick 2 people for your team and Jesse will get the last 2 people." Dr. Lipschitz said.

Jesse knew he was going to get Dana.

"I choose Wendy and the Shadow!" Peter said. He then turned to Abigail and said "Sorry, Abigail!".

"And Jesse gets Dil and Dana!" Jonathan said. He then said "To keep things simple, Peter's team is called Team Richmond and Jesse's team is called Team Modesto".

"Well that's all from us today! See you next time when we have the next task and which team is up for elimination!" Dr. Lipschitz said

* * *

><p>Authors note: I've decided to have it so that you will be able to decide who stays and who goes in the 3rd Chapter! Please review and say who you want to be eliminated when eliminations start! I really need reviews to keep this story going!<p> 


	3. Cafe Drama

**Chapter 3: Cafe Drama**

Now remember, eliminations start in this chapter, so please remember to review and give me votes for who you want eliminated! Once you give me enough votes, I'll count them up and reveal who will be eliminated in the next chapter, right before the start of the next event. Please review because if you don't give me votes, then the story won't work!

Teams will be in order they were chosen!

_Team Richmond: Peter, Kimi, George, Chuckie, Harold, Abigail, Nicole, Lil, Wendy, the Shadow_

_Team Modesto: Jesse, Zack, Tommy, Angelica, Savannah, Susie, Wally, Phil, Dil, Dana_

* * *

><p>Team Modesto was walking to the studio. They were late because they felt the need to push Dana into a ditch and her leg got stuck in a vine.<p>

* * *

><p>"Welcome back to The Greatest Rugrat, where 20 RugratsAll Grown Up characters become contestants in a game show to be crowned the Greatest Rugrat!" Dr. Lipschitz announced.

"I'm your host Jonathan Kraskel and this is my co-host, Dr. Werner Lipschitz." Jonathan said.

"So anyway, Team Modesto is running a little late, so let's welcome TEAM RICHMOND!" Dr. Lipschitz said.

The 10 contestants of Team Richmond walked on and all posed.

"So, are you nervous that one of you could be the first to leave the show?" Dr. Lipschitz asked the team.

"No, we're all fine!" Peter replied.

Suddenly, Team Modesto burst onto the stage.

"Well, Team Modesto has joined us, it seems! Are you nervous, Team Modesto?" Dr. Lipschitz asked.

"Nah because we're the best!" Dana said.

"Shut it, Dana! No one likes you!" Jesse yelled before both the teams slapped her hard.

"So, let's reveal the first task you will be taking part in as a team. This task is called Cafe Drama." Dr. Lipschitz said.

"Each team will have a cafe and they must try and get the most money at the end of the day!" Jonathan said.

"We will see how everyone get's on after the break" Dr. Lipschitz said.

* * *

><p>"Welcome back to The Greatest Rugrat!" Jonathan said as he lifted up his arms when he said the title.<p>

"So, anyway, the contestants have all been driven to where their cafes are going to be." Dr. Lipschitz said.

"Now it's time for the challenge to begin." Jonathan said.

* * *

><p><span><em>"Location: Modesto, California, September 5th 2037"<em>

'Team Richmond'

Peter stood in front of his team.

"Alright, Wendy and Shadow will be waitressing!" Peter said.

Peter smiled and gave Wendy and the Shadow uniforms.

"Nicole, Lil, and George, you go advertise out on the streets." Peter said.

Peter gave Nicole, Lil, and George uniforms as well.

"Chuckie and Harold, you can be the janitors!" Peter said.

Peter smiled while Chuckie and Harold groaned and took their uniforms.

"Me, Kimi, and Abigail will be the chefs!" Peter said.

Peter got out uniforms and everyone got to work.

* * *

><p><span>'Team Modesto'<span>

Team Modesto had decided on the name of their resturant. It was called 'Mega Modesto Cafe'.

Savannah and Susie were waitressing. Angelica, Tommy, and Dil were advertising, Dana and Zack were cleaning. And Jesse, Phil, and Wally were the chefs.

The cafe wasn't that busy. Zack locked Dana in the cleaning supplies cupboard while he sat in the backroom, looking at his favorite magazine.

Susie and Savannah were giving each other makeovers.

Tommy was outside the cafe and he was handing out flyers while Angelica and Dil put flyers up in shops, Gyms, and public notice boards.

And Jesse, Phil, and Wally were dancing to We Can't Stop.

* * *

><p><span>'Team Richmond'<span>

At Team Richmond's Cafe, which they had decided to name 'Starlight Cafe', Wendy and the Shadow were quite busy. There were loads of customers and it was getting crowded. Peter and Abigail were busy cooking because Kimi fainted with pressure.

"STOP MAKING SO MUCH MESS, IDIOTS!" Chuckie shouted at the customers as he cleaned their messes up.

"Uncle Chuckie! Be polite!" Abigail said.

Meanwhile, Nicole was walking around town, Lil was shouting at people to frighten them so they would go to the cafe, and George was putting flyers up around town.

Meanwhile, back in the kitchen, Abigail was putting on the last details on her 'Cream Cake surprise' when the Shadow burst in, making Abigail throw the cake up.

"YOU IDIOT!" Abigail screamed at her counterpart, while the Shadow giggled.

Suddenly, the cake landed on the Shadow and Abigail fell over laughing.

"You brat!" the Shadow screamed.

The Shadow launched herself at Abigail and the two of them started fighting.

"LADIES!" Peter yelled.

Abigail and the Shadow stopped fighting and they looked at Peter.

"Can you stop arguing and help the team win this task?" Peter asked.

Abigail and the Shadow nodded and they both got back to work.

* * *

><p><span>'Team Modesto'<span>

Team Modesto's cafe suddenly got really busy. All the tables were filled up, and some customers even had to take their orders and eat it outside.

Savannah helped out Phil and they cleaned up dirt.

Wally was busy making some coffee, Jesse was cutting some cake, and Phil was making some hot chocolate.

Dana was sulking because she tripped over a customer's bag and she fell over and broke a diamond ring that was on one of her fingers. Of course, Dana threatened to sue the customer and beat the daylights out of them. The customer was a 6 year old.

Angelica was going to do something risky. She was wearing a disguise and was going to Team Richmond's restaurant to ruin their chances.

Angelica walked towards the counter of Team Richmond's cafe. Peter came over to her, smiling.

"Hello, there! How can I help you?" Peter asked.

"Can I have a cup of tea and some Creamy Cake surprise?" Angelica asked while looking through the menu.

"Okay!" Peter said while writing the order down. He then asked "Would you like a newspaper as well?".

"Yes, please!" Angelica replied.

Peter nodded and he turned towards the direction of the counter.

"Abigail!" Peter yelled.

"Yes, dad?" Abigail asked.

"Can I have a cup of tea, some Creamy Cake Surprise, and a newspaper please?" Peter asked.

"Yes, dad." Abigail replied, walking away to make the order.

Angelica went and sat down.

* * *

><p><span>'Team Richmond and Angelica'<span>

Harold was sitting in the corner, stealing people's desserts.

"HAROLD!" Peter yelled, walking to the corner he was sitting in.

Meanwhile, Abigail was in the back finding the newspapers and the other members of Team Richmond were busy working.

Now was Angelica's chance. She sneaked into the kitchen and put some hair in the coffee machine and in some of the cakes.

_"ATTENTION, CONTESTANTS! Team Modesto is disqualified, everyone to the studio immediately!"_ Jonathan said through a megaphone.

* * *

><p>The members of Team Modesto looked at each other, confused.<p>

"Today, one of the members of Team Modesto went to Team Richmond's cafe and sabotaged their coffee machines and desserts. That member was Angelica Frumkin!" Dr. Lipschitz said sadly.

Everyone gasped and the members of Team Modesto were angry.

"We thought Dana would do this sort of thing, not you, Angelica!" Phil said.

"If Angelica hadn't done that, you could of won because you were in the lead!" Dr. Lipschitz said.

Jonathan laughed.

"Let's show them the money totals!" Jonathan said.

The money totals showed that Team Richmond had 400 dollars and Team Modesto had 450 dollars.

"We're so angry with you! At least Dana was kind enough not to do this!" Jesse said angrily.

"YES! FINALLY! I'M POPULAR!" Dana shouted, while skipping around the stage and then posing.

Jonathan tripped Dana and she cried.

"You'll never be popular!" Jonathan said as everyone laughed.

"So, that means that Team Modesto is up for elimination! You, the viewers, can either vote for Jesse, Zack, Tommy, Angelica, Savannah, Susie, Wally, Phil, Dil, or Dana!" Dr. Lipschitz said.

"Thats all for now, everyone! We'll see you next time on The Greatest Rugrat!" Jonathan said.

* * *

><p>How voting will work: In the reviews, even if you're a guest, PLEASE vote (However, please check who's up for elimination before voting). When I write a chapter, I will check the reviews and who ever gets the most votes is eliminated.<p>

That's all for this chapter, so please remember to get voting!


	4. Murders At The Mansion

**Chapter 4: Murders At The Mansion**

_Team Richmond: Peter, Kimi, George, Chuckie, Harold, Abigail, Nicole, Lil, Wendy, the Shadow_

_Team Modesto: Jesse, Zack, Tommy, Angelica, Savannah, Susie, Wally, Phil, Dil, Dana_

* * *

><p><span><em>"Location: Modesto, California, September 6th 2037"<em>

"It's your fault, Angelica!" Savannah screamed in Angelica's face.

"Yeah! If you hadn't cheated, we would have won!" Tommy shouted.

"Look at Team Richmond! They can walk around knowing they're safe while we can't, and it's all your fault!" Susie said while pointing at the other team.

Jesse sighed.

"Yes, everyone, it is Angelica's fault. But we still need to get to the studio, if we want to win this show." Jesse said.

The other contestants nodded in agreement and they started walking to the studio.

* * *

><p><span>'Elimination Zone'<span>

"Welcome to the Elimination Zone." Jonathan said in a boring tone.

Team Modesto stood on their platforms nervously.

"You lost the challenge yesterday, so today, 20 contestants will become 19." Dr. Lipschitz said.

"Now, it's time for the votes." Jonathan said.

"Safe with 0 votes are... Jesse, Tommy, Savannah, Wally, and Phil." Dr. Lipschitz said.

"4 contestants got one vote and the other one got 4 votes." Jonathan said.

"The 4 people who are safe with one vote are... Susie, Zack, Dana, and Dil." Dr. Lipschitz said.

"Susie, you were voted for a good reason by PoodleLover15 because he didn't want to see you get hurt." Jonathan said.

"What a kind person!" Dr. Lipschitz said.

"Zack, you were voted by PatchyThePirate1999 because he simply didn't like you." Jonathan said.

"Dana, you were voted by lilnate13 because you seemed too annoying to him." Dr. Lipschitz said.

"And, Dil, you were voted by Guest because you are too weird for them." Jonathan said.

"Which leaves Angelica. You were voted by Princess Shroob, Tropical BlueJay, Celrock, Jesse Barrow, and Guest because you cheated." Dr. Lipschitz said.

Angelica's platform suddenly disappeared and she fell down a hole, screaming.

"Well done to our contestants who are still left." Jonathan said.

"Now it's time for Challenge two. You will be taken to a Mansion where a murderer is walking about trying to murder you all." Dr. Lipschitz announced.

"The murderer has an hour to find you all. The team with the last person to be murdered, to survive, or murder the murderer within the hour wins." Jonathan said.

"You won't actually die. You'll just be teleported back to the studio." Dr. Lipschitz said.

"We'll see how everyone does after this break." Jonathan said.

* * *

><p>"Welcome back to The Greatest Rugrat. It's time to begin the 2nd challenge!" Dr. Lipschitz said.<p>

"3, 2, 1, GO!" the audience yelled.

* * *

><p><span>'Susie'<span>

Susie was running through the mansion, looking for somewhere to hide. She came across a Libary.

"Maybe I can hide in here!" Susie muttered.

However, Susie didn't notice that someone in the shadows, who was walking towards her.

"BOO!" the figure shouted.

"DANA? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Susie asked angrily.

However, before Dana could say anything, another figure emerged from the shadows.

"The murderer!" Susie screamed.

Dana was attacked by a knife, followed by Susie.

"That's two out!" Jonathan said.

* * *

><p><span>'Kimi, Chuckie, and Harold'<span>

Kimi, Harold, and Chuckie were hiding in an upstairs bedroom.

Harold was hiding under the bed, Chuckie was hiding in the bathroom of the bedroom, and Kimi was hiding in one of the 2 wardrobes.

The murderer walked in and looked around.

Harold held his breath as the person walked by and entered the bathroom and there was a girly scream from Chuckie.

He then looked in one of the wardrobes. Nothing. He then looked in the other wardrobe and found Kimi.

Kimi kicked him across the room and he landed on the bed. The mattress slid off the bed, revealing Harold.

The murderer stabbed Harold and Harold disappeared.

"Now for Queen Kimi!" the murderer said.

The murderer laughed and he turned around, only to see that Kimi was gone.

"Awww, darn it!" the murderer yelled.

* * *

><p><span>'Abigail and the Shadow'<span>

Abigail and the Shadow were arguing as they ran down a long corridor.

Abigail pushed the Shadow into a wall, revealing a secret passage. The two girls smiled at each other.

"Wow, we actually worked together!" Abigail said.

The two laughed and walked through the hole.

They came to a vent and stopped. They tried to open the vent, but it was stuck.

Suddenly, there was a thud and Abigail fell to the ground and disappeared. For once, the Shadow actually became scared and she screamed.

The Shadow kicked the vent and it burst open. She crawled through it and she fell down, landing on some boxes.

* * *

><p><em>Contestants who are still left: Peter, Kimi, George, Nicole, Lil, Wendy, the Shadow, Jesse, Zack, Tommy, Savannah, Wally, Phil, Dil, and Dana<em>

* * *

><p><span>'Peter, Jesse, and Savannah'<span>

Peter was hiding behind a bookshelf and Jesse and Savannah were hiding in a box. Peter didn't know that Jesse and Savannah were there and Jesse and Savannah didn't know that Peter was there.

Suddenly, there was a loud noise as a vent burst open and something fell out of it, making Jesse scream like a little girl while Savannah covered his mouth.

The Shadow stood up and looked around. She noticed Peter and walked over to him and they high fived each other.

Suddenly, the murderer jumped through the vent and landed on some boxes near Jesse and Savannah, which made Jesse scream like a girl from a horror movie. Savannah slapped Jesse and he shut his mouth. Peter and the Shadow were still behind the bookshelf, trying not to get caught.

The murderer went through the boxes until he came to the box that Jesse and Savannah were in. He opened the box and he raised his knife so he could stab Jesse and Savannah. But before he could bring down the knife, there was a sudden gunshot, which made Peter, the Shadow, Jesse, and Savannah jump.

Jesse and Savannah looked up to see the murderer on the floor and behind him was Wally, who was wearing a cowgirl outfit with 2 guns.

"That's how we do it COUNTRY STYLE!" Wally yelled as she blowed the guns like they do in movies.

Peter and the Shadow looked over to where the Jesse, Savannah, and Wally were standing and they walked out from behind their hiding place.

"Well done! You deserved to win!" Peter said.

"NO, THEY DIDN'T! WE SHOULD OF WON BECAUSE TEAM RICHMOND, AND BY THAT I MEAN ME, IS THE BEST!" the Shadow yelled angrily.

Peter slapped the Shadow and she became really angry.

As the Shadow was about to launch herself onto Peter, there was a bright light and they were suddenly in the studio. Standing with the 5 were Kimi, George, Nicole, Lil, Wendy, Zack, Tommy, Phil, Dil, and Dana.

"Team Modesto has won!" Dr. Lipschitz announced.

"That means that Team Richmond is up for elimination." Jonathan said.

"Vote for either Peter, Kimi, George, Chuckie, Harold, Abigail, Nicole, Lil, Wendy, or the Shadow!" Dr. Lipschitz said.

* * *

><p>Sorry about the characters who didn't do anything in this chapter, but I wanted to keep this story short so it doesn't make anyone get bored.<p>

Thank you for all the support and please remember to keep on voting!


	5. The Quiz Show

**Chapter 5: The Quiz Show**

_Team Richmond: Peter, Kimi, George, Chuckie, Harold, Abigail, Nicole, Lil, Wendy, the Shadow_

_Team Modesto: Jesse, Zack, Tommy, Savannah, Susie, Wally, Phil, Dil, Dana_

_Eliminated: Angelica_

* * *

><p><span><em>"Location: Modesto, California, September 6th 2037"<em>

"Welcome, everyone, to The Greatest Rugrat!" Dr. Lipschitz said.

"So, now that everyone's here, it's time for the ELIMINATION ZONE!" Jonathan said.

* * *

><p><span>'Elimination Zone'<span>

"As Wally murdered our murderer, the other team, Team Richmond, is up for Elimination!" Jonathan announced.

"Safe with no votes are... Kimi, George, and Abigail!" Dr. Lipschitz announced.

"Now we have Peter, Chuckie, Harold, Nicole, Lil, Wendy, and the Shadow! Six contestants have one vote and the last contestant has two!" Jonathan said.

"Safe with one vote are... Peter, Harold, Nicole, Lil, Wendy, and the Shadow!" Dr. Lipschitz said.

"Nicole, you were voted by Jesse Barrow because they don't know who you are!" Jonathan said.

"Harold, you were voted by PoodleLover15 because they said that you wouldn't do anything!" Dr. Lipschitz said.

"Shadow, you were voted by PatchyThePirate1999 because you are Abigail's evil clone." Jonathan said.

"Lil, you were voted by Princess Shroob because she didn't want to see you get harmed." Dr. Lipschitz said.

"Wendy, you were voted by acosta perez jose ramiro because he has some trouble keeping track of all the OCs and he just decided on one of them because he didn't want to vote off one of the canon characters." Jonathan said.

"And, Peter, you were voted by lilnate13 because you slapped the Shadow in the face in the last challenge." Dr. Lipschitz said.

Dr. Lipschitz and Jonathan turned to Chuckie.

"Chuckie, you were voted by Celrock because the murderer caught you in the last challenge, and EpicMickeyBloter because you were their most favorite Rugrats/All Grown Up character and they don't want to see you get harmed!" Jonathan said.

Suddenly, Chuckie's platform disappeared and he fell into the hole below.

"Well done to everyone who is still in!" Dr. Lipschitz said.

"Now, for your next challenge, you must take part in a quiz. If you get a question wrong, you get launched from a cannon!" Jonathan announced.

Wally turned to the Shadow.

"I am going to beat you!" Wally said.

"Oh yeah?" the Shadow asked angrily.

"Yeah!" Wally replied.

The Shadow slapped Wally and Wally punched the Shadow in the face.

"Break it up!" Peter shouted.

"Who died and left you in charge?" Wally asked angrily.

"Don't talk like that to me, Wally! Your fighting won't help our teams at all!" Peter yelled.

Dr. Lipschitz and Jonathan sighed.

"Anyway, let's get on with the task!" Dr. Lipschitz said nervously.

* * *

><p>All the contestants were tied up just above a small cannon each, knowing that if they got a question wrong, the ropes would break and they would be dropped into the cannon.<p>

"Welcome, contestants, to the challenge. Let's take a quiz." Dr. Lipschitz said.

"You will each be given a question, and if you managed to get it right, you will be safe. But if you get the question wrong, you will be shot from the cannon." Jonathan said.

"Now it's time to play Let's take a quiz." Dr. Lipschitz said.

Jonathan turned to Dana.

"Dana, are you awesome?" Jonathan asked.

"Obviously, since I'm able to attract a lot of boys..." Dana started to reply.

"WRONG!" Jonathan shouted.

Dana was then dropped and launched from the cannon.

"Lil, who was the seventh contestant to be announced in the first episode?" Dr. Lipschitz asked.

"Ummm... Abigail?" Lil asked hopefully.

"Correct!" Dr. Lipscitz replied.

"Kimi, are you awesome?" Jonathan asked.

"Yes." Kimi replied.

"Correct!" Jonathan said.

"Zack, who was the first contestant to be eliminated?" Dr. Lipschitz asked.

"Angelica!" Zack replied.

"Correct!" Dr. Lipschitz said.

"Susie, who are the brattiest contestants?" Jonathan asked.

"Dana and the Shadow!" Susie replied.

"Correct!" Jonathan replied.

"Jesse, is Tiffany your wife?" Dr. Lipschitz asked.

"Yes." Jesse replied.

"Correct!" Dr. Lipschitz said.

"Wendy, do you and Dil have a perfect marriage with no problems?" Jonathan asked mischievously.

"Yes!" Wendy replied, confused.

"False, you don't and you have overdue bills." Jonathan said.

Jonathan then launched Wendy.

"Shadow, what do you think of Abigail?" Dr. Lipschitz asked.

"I think that she isn't that bad of a person and I guess that I would like to get to know her more!" the Shadow replied.

"Nope, you absolutely hate each other!" Dr. Lipschitz said.

Dr. Lipschitz laughed as he launched the Shadow.

"Tommy, do you, Lil, and Adam like to have 'Secret meetings' at your studio?" Jonathan asked with an evil look on his face.

"Of course not!" Tommy repled.

"False, you do." Jonathan said.

Jonathan laughed evilly and he launched the man.

"Savannah, do you hate Angelica?" Jonathan asked.

"Yes I do!" Savannah replied.

"CORRECT!" Jonathan said.

"Zack, are you a know-it all?" Dr. Lipschitz asked.

"False!" Zack said.

"It's correct. Your an idiot as well!" Dr. Lipschitz said.

"Whoa, who gave you the right to insult him?" Kimi asked, shocked that Dr. Lipschitz would say something like that.

"Launch her!" Dr. Lipschitz ordered.

"No, she hasn't got a question wrong!" all of Team Richmond yelled.

"Launch. Them. All." Dr. Lipschitz said, smiling evilly and pressing their launch buttons.

"YOU FOOL!" Harold shouted, as Team Richmond screamed as they flew through the sky.

"So, Team Richmond is up for elimination! Vote for either Peter, Kimi, George, Chuckie, Harold, Abigail, Nicole, Lil, Wendy, the Shadow!" Dr. Lipschitz said.

"That's all from us for now! See you next time on The Greatest Rugrat!" Jonathan said.


End file.
